


Echos

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Canon Compliant, Child Abuse, Gen, Past Child Abuse, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick heard himself in the boy’s voice, the words he could never say to anyone except Catherine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echos

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://susan217.livejournal.com/profile)[**susan217**](http://susan217.livejournal.com/)

“This is your last chance.”

Nick kept his voice gentle but stern as he laid out the grisly crime scene photos on the table.  Keeping his eyes on the twelve year old boy sitting across from him in the interrogation room, he laid out all the evidence he collected, telling the boy exactly what he knew the boy had done. 

From the start of the investigation, the boy had been belligerent and angry, his face a mask of hatred and distrust.  But as he looked at the photos Nick had laid out of his dead father, the boy’s expression started to crumble.  Nick waited patiently as the boy studied the photos, a sick feeling in his stomach.

“Tell me what happened.  This is your time to explain everything and maybe I can help you.”

The boy raised his head, his eyes looking far older than they should have and the sick feeling inside of Nick grew. 

“He hurt me.” 

Nick heard himself in the boy’s voice, the words he could never say to anyone except Catherine. The litany of abuse at the hands of someone who was supposed to protect him and love him until it was too much and the boy had struck out, killing his tormenter.  A far different story than Nick’s but the feelings were the same.  Loss of that complete and total trust in someone who was supposed to protect him from the monsters, the deep seated sense of shame lingering behind even though Nick knew it wasn’t his fault, and also that far too early loss of innocence in the world around him.

He left the interrogation room, the sick feeling in his stomach not going away.  There wasn’t much he could do for the boy except present the evidence and pray that someone would take pity on him and give him the help Nick couldn’t. 

“Hey Nick,” Catherine’s voice was soft, questioning. 

Nick looked up to find Catherine waiting for him just beyond the interrogation room.  There was compassion and concern in her eyes, making Nick rub his own eyes and sigh heavily. 

She came forward and linked her arm through his, bumping his hip gently.  “Care for breakfast, my treat?”  ‘Would you like to talk about it?’ was left unsaid but Nick heard the words.

“Yeah, Cath.  Breakfast sounds great.”


End file.
